continuumfandomcom-20200223-history
Time's Up/Transcript
Flashforward to the future. Chaos as CPS Officials try to round up the activists. CPS: We've got intel. Liber8 is among the leading edge. Fall in. Kiera Cameron: What a waste. Liber8 calls themselves revolutionaries, but all I see are vandals with no respect for private property. Elena: If there's a message I'm not getting it. Kiera: Food? They're stealing provisions? These were supposed to be distributed. Other Protector: That's Piron's concern. Let's keep moving. Kiera: If these people are starving because of withheld provisions— Elena: Sometime's it's best not to ask the hard questions; someone else will figure it out. Elena: But if not us, then who? Back in the present, Kiera is sitting on her bathroom floor, holding Sam's soldier toy. Her phone rings. Kiera: Hey, Carlos! Yeah, yeah, coffee's great, thanks. I'll meet you there. Kiera stands up to leave, hiding her things, including the time travel device piece, in the vent. Scene moves on to Alec doing his chores on the farm. Alec Sadler: Hey, Julian! Where're you going? Uh... Those horse stalls aren't going to clean themselves. Julian Randol: Yeah, well, then they won't get done. Alec: Oh, you're skipping out on chores, that's not like you. What's your dad gonna say? Julian: My dad's not going to say anything, alright? Alec: Alright, cool, your secret's safe with me. You going into town? Julian: Mind your own business. Kiera and Carlos walk past a protest. Kiera: How is it these protesters can be here for weeks on end. Carlos: They're camped on city land. Turfing them would require getting the Mayor involved, and he's probably in there somewhere. Kiera: So the authorities do nothing? Carlos: Show force before you have to, you risk inflaming the crowd... escalate a situation that might not escalate. Kiera: It always escalates, one way or another. Carlos: These occupiers... they're going to make some noise, then they're probably gonna go sing Kumbayah, smoke a little weed and eat some soy burgers. They-- they're harmless. Kiera: Transparency? I didn't know they had the technology for that now. Carlos: What are you talking about? Kiera: Transparency... see through something? Carlos: Have you been living in a vacuum? No, in this context they're asking for transparent business practices from the government and corporations. Openness, communication and accountability.. Kiera: (mounted officers on horses approach behind her, and she turns to look) I've never a horse before... they're so beautiful. Alec: You saying there are no horses in the future? Kiera: It's a long story. Carlos: ??? Julian arrives at Francis Hall's house, the meeting point for the rally. He is then stopped by burly-looking man. Julian: W-whoa, wait. My name—my name's Julian. Francis Hall: That's the kid we've been waiting for. Check him. Julian: (the man proceeds to inspect Julian) Yeah. Francis: Apparently you're some kind of big deal. (approaches Julian and gives him his bandana) Ready to make a change, Julian? (receives a call from his phone from a contact that says ''"Mobilize")'' Go time, people. Come on! Sonya walks in on Kagame playing chess. Sonya Valentine: Can you depend on them? Edouard Kagame: Every game needs its pawns. Sonya: We should be leading them. Eouard: The beauty of a move lies not in its appearance but in the thought behind it. They share our belief, our anger. It just needs to be cultivated. Now that we're in this time, what's past is prologue. Sonya: Shakespeare. (she makes a move) And we re-write the prologue. Check. Kagame makes his own move and ends up beating Sonya with an attack she did not see coming. Meanwhile, the riot is still ongoing outside Exotrol, and the CEO watches on from above. Bodyguard: The situation downstairs is escalating, ma'am. We have a car waiting in the garage. The guards escort her out and onto the elevator, but they are soon attacked by beating Sonya with an attack she did not see coming. Meanwhile, the riot is still ongoing outside Exotrol, and the CEO watches on from above. They get attacked in the elevator though, and both guards with the CEO is shot dead. Henrietta Sherman: I'll do whatever you say! Travis Verta: I know. At the Vancouver Police Department Station. Inspector Dillon: Anybody in the building actually witness the abduction? Kiera: The only ones that saw anything are dead. Carlos: They obviously used the riot to cover for the kidnapping. Dillon: Question is, who was pulling the strings. You think our friends are involved? Betty Robertson: Hey. There's something you need to see. Betty shows them a video on a Liber8 website. Later, the viewers see Sherman tied to a chair in a Liber8 warehouse, reading from a script in front of the camera. Sherman: My name is Henrietta Sherman. I am the Chief Executive Officer of Exotrol World Corporation. I am a criminal. I have stolen money from investors and manipulated profits. Betty: Hello. Sherman: Liber8 has shown me the error of my ways. And I accept this punishment. Instructions will follow. The video stops, a logo of Liber8 appears with a voice-over, and the webpage disappears. Dillon: Whoa. Where'd the page go? Betty: Each trace I run I get a new location. The original server's a ghost. Kiera: The person who made this is good. Dillon: Get over to Exotrol, see what you can find. Carlos: Yeah. At Exotrol. Terence Chou: Security procedure is to evacuate all executive staff should their safety be threatened. Kiera: Were you evacuated, Mr. Chou? Chou: I was at a breakfast for an environmental charity we sponsor. Carlos: Have you received any threats recently? Chou: A multi-national corporation receives dozens every day. Kiera: You don't seem bothered. Chou: It's a cost of doing business, I'm afraid. In the security room. Chou: Detectives, I'd like you to meet Frank Bolo. Frank is Head of Security here at Exotrol. All security issues for Exotrol go through Frank and his team. Carlos: Well, not now that this is a police matter. We'll take it from here. Frank Bolo: I served with military intelligence for more than two decades, Detective. I have access to more resources than the police department. Carlos: And yet your Queen was kidnapped from her own castle. Kiera: Why didn't you file a report with police about these various threats? Chou: They were looked upon as a private matter, you understand. Carlos: We need to see all your security footage from the time of the incident. Frank: Right this way. (to the security guy going through the footage) Bring it up on the main monitor, please. Footage of Sherman and her bodyguards walking down the hall and in the elevator come up. Then the video is scrambled. Frank: We think they used a field damper to scramble the signal. Same for cameras to and from the loading dock. Carlos: Okay, so.. all of these cameras, and not one managed to catch a glimpse of the attackers? Frank: Well, whoever did this was a professional. They must have compromised the building's security layout. Every system's bound to have its blind spots. Kiera: You're suggesting whoever pulled this off had intimate knowledge of the inter-workings of your company's security system. Frank: It would seem so. Carlos: Do you trust your team, Mr. Bolo? Frank: Every last one, and frankly I'm offended at the question. We lost two good men today, Detective. Kiera: We have to explore every option. Chou: Well, I can assure you, Mr. Bolo and I are at your disposal. We, more than anyone, want to see the secure return of Ms. Sherman. Carlos: (receives a text) It looks like Liber8 is going live with another web video. (to the security guy) Can you copy that link? Time's Up/Transcript